Kiss from a rose
by kimie-dk
Summary: Himuro just got back from the USA and Kagami broke up with him - he is got a new boyfriend, Kuroko. Swearing revenge, Himuro gets mad - however, true love came for him soon after as well. At his new school, Yosen, he meets Murasakibara. But will this romance turn out to work this time? - BaraxMuro, Shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

Himuro Tatsuya had just arrived from the USA back to Japan, and his life was already shit.  
He knew it. He knew he should have stayed, despite his parents having to come back.  
He had a feeling he would regret it – and yes. There you go. There it was.

As soon as he arrived, settled down and rested, he decided to call Taiga.  
He missed him; and hoped Taiga missed him too. However… people have a tendency to turn the page.  
Some too fast; some too slow. Taiga sure took his time, but he DID turn the page.  
What was Himuro expecting, anyway? That he would wait for him alone in Japan, forever?  
… yes. After sometime talking to Taiga, he concluded that yes, he wanted him to have waited.  
But he didn't. Very excitedly, his now ex-boyfriend couldn't stop talking about this new love he met at his current basketball club. A boy called Kuroko, or something like that. He couldn't care LESS.

Soon he hang up, making some bullshit excuse. He didn't want to see him again. Ever.  
How could he…? Okay, he took a long time to be able to come back, but it wasn't his fault.  
Taiga should have waited. Himuro waited. Why couldn't he? Traitor. Stupid. Bakagami!

….

A week had passed, and Himuro wasn't feeling any better at all.  
He always thought very high of himself. Himuro was handsome and smart.  
Good at sports. Good at English. Popular with girls and boys. He simply couldn't accept.  
How could Taiga have left him for this nobody boy, with no presence?  
He was too proud. He would never forget, neither forgive. Taiga should just wait.  
This school he was enrolling at, Yosen, had a very good, famous basketball club as well.  
He was going to join, become a regular, and beat the shit out of Bakagami in the tournaments.  
Make him regret being alive, playing with that little shit. He would shame Taiga to death.  
That was his resolution, when he first joined Yosen's basketball club.

However… he wasn't expecting something. Or somebody.


	2. Chapter 2

Himuro didn't pay any attention to the welcome ceremony at his new school in Japan, Yosen.  
He was too busy minding his own business. Still making diabolic plans about how to humiliate Taiga, how to bitterly defeat him with all the new techniques he'd developed – he didn't notice the very tall boy, violet-haired, sitting only a few chairs away – that was causing a ruckus in the crowd, mainly to the more acquainted with basketball – apparently, the boy was famous, a former kiseki no sedai player.

Just when they got to their classroom did Himuro notice Murasakibara.  
Wow, he thought, this boy is tall for a Japanese. Probably he plays basketball too!  
Excited, they started talking, and soon became friends – despite the very little interest Murasakibara showed in playing basketball. Apparently it was too easy for him, and he was too strong, so rarely he got any challenge or fun out of that. Well, that made sense, fair enough. But still, he was going to play at the team as well.

At the court, what was a friendship became admiration. Atsushi, as Tatsuya was calling him now, was very, very strong. After a few minutes running some tests, soon both of them got picked together as regulars. As they played against each other that afternoon, the bond they had formed in the morning has just become stronger.

After some weeks, they got to know each other really well. They called themselves by nicknames and first names, and were rarely seen apart at school. Meals, breaks, club activities, P.E – they were always together. Both of them never got along with anyone else before so well. They were absolute best friends. Until… that day. Valentine's day. 


	3. Chapter 3

\- I bet you get many letters – said Murasakibara to Himuro, while biting on some sweets.  
You are the type girls like, ya' know. Handsome, intelligent, good at sports…

For some reason that he did not know, Himuro blushed slightly with the "handsome" part.

\- Hahaha, I think you will get more, Atsushi. You are famous! – he answered.

\- Nah, I never get anything during Valentine's, Muro-chin – he said, stopping to finish his sweet.  
I am too tall. I am popular as a basketball player only… - finished the violet-haired boy, not sounding sad at all, but used to a situation he could do nothing to change.

Then, Himuro didn't know what to say. He always got hundreds of letters and chocolate during Valentine's. He was afraid his best friend could feel bad about his popularity – that it could damage their friendship somehow, so he promptly offered:

\- I can give you some of my chocolate. I never eat that much anyway!

\- Really? Thanks, Muro-chin! – said happily the boy, who rarely smiled to people.

\- Really! – he confirmed, feeling great for some unknown reason (he assumed it was because he was doing something nice for a friend in need).

…

Then Valentine's came. Himuro's locker was filled with letters and beautifully wrapped chocolates from bottom to top – which usually annoyed him in the past (since he had really no interest in girls), but not now, that the chocolates had a more useful purpose. He grabbed some and took to the classroom, willing to give them to his best friend, when he saw a scene that completely shocked him: Murasakibara had a letter in his desk, that he was reading – and a wrapping that was open (that formerly must have contained a chocolate; now it was empty).

But what scared Himuro most was not the scene itself; but his own reaction.  
What was that horrible, nasty feeling that he was so familiar with?  
Haven't he felt like this before?

… Yup. When Taiga talked about Kuroko. He felt the same.  
He was jealous. And what that meant… was not good. Not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Himuro was struggling, trying to figure out why he was jealous of Murasakibara.  
Maybe it was not… no. He was feeling like that just because his friend said he wasn't expecting any letters on Valentine's. That's why. He was just surprised, nothing else.

\- I thought you said you never got any letters – said Himuro, instead of greeting normally his best friend.  
\- Ah, Ohayo Muro-chin – said the boy back, still munching the chocolate - I normally don't, but… just got one now – he finished.  
\- A girl asking for a date? – he asked, trying to sound curious and casual.  
\- Nope. It's from Aka-chin – said the violet haired boy, in an annoyed tone.

Then, it happened. Something awful was going on inside Himuro.  
He felt completely furious, for some reason. All he knew was that this "Akashi" was from that famous Kiseki no Sedai (again, coming to ruin his life), and that he and Atsushi dated for a while. They were not together anymore, but, whatever happened, seems like Akashi regrets it now. Does he want to get back together again? Is he asking for forgiveness? All these questions were popping up in his head at the same time, disorderly, making him feel nervous. Confused. Angry.

\- Muro-chin, you look pale. You fine? – asked Atsushi, coming closer, trying to check his temperature.  
\- I… I am all right – he said, trying to fake a smile – I guess I'm just tired. Trained too hard yesterday – he completed, making a bullshit excuse for his strange behavior.  
\- You look a bit sick… - said the tall boy, looking worried.  
\- I AM FINE! – he shouted. And suddenly, the whole class was staring at them.  
\- Why are you angry?  
\- I… just… DAMMIT! – exclaimed Himuro, slamming the door and leaving the classroom.

Everyone was silent. After some minutes, some people were whispering.  
Apparently they thought the two friends had a fight.  
Suddenly, one girl said out loud:

\- Ah, I think I got it! Himuro must be jealous. Murasakibara got a letter!

This time, Atsushi was shocked. Could it be that she was right? That Himuro liked him?  
Then, he thought about the letter. Akashi was asking to meet him alone after class.  
Should he go? After thinking for some time, he decided. He knew exactly what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

At some point, Himuro came back to class – but before Murasakibara could even leave his desk after the bell rang, he had vanished. What was going on?

Normally, Atsushi would just think his best friend was having a bad day. Himuro was nice and kind, but when he was in a bad mood, he could get aggressive and short-tempered. The violet haired boy had seen this before, but never Himuro got mad at him. Ever. This was the very first time they had a "fight", and he didn't know how to deal with that. It was so complicated, so troublesome…

If it wasn't for that girl's comment, he wouldn't be so distressed.  
Why did she have to say that? Did she really think Himuro could love him?  
No one forgets an ex that fast, do they?

Murasakibara was so engulfed by all these thoughts that he paid attention to nothing during class. Not that he normally did (he was sleepy in the mornings), but today was even worse. He couldn't focus on anything else, which led to a question: Do I, Atsushi, like Muro-chin?

-

Himuro didn't go play street basketball after class that day. He wasn't in the mood.  
Plus, if Murasakibara wanted to find him, that was an easy place to guess.  
But he didn't go home either. Strangely, he didn't want to be anywhere.

He sat on a bench in a park, nearby the school, trying to put his thoughts in order.  
How could he ever explain his behavior to Atsushi? That reaction made no sense.  
Not even to himself. He should be glad his friend finally got a letter, but… he wasn't.  
He was mad at it. And thinking about why he was mad just made him even angrier.  
The answer was easy to grasp; he just simply didn't want to. It hurt. He was scared.  
The fear of a second rejection was like a dark cloud, hanging over his soul.  
This prevented Himuro from even thinking about love, or trying to deal with it.  
It was a subconscious mechanism of defense.

… Hey. He knew that guy. Bright red hair – wasn't that Akashi Seijurou?  
He was heading towards his school. Great… that was the content of the letter, then.  
He wanted to meet Atsushi alone. Naturally.

But he couldn't deal with that. That was too much. As he got up to go anywhere else, somebody held him on that bench, by pushing his shoulders down. As he turned, he saw… Kuroko?


	6. Chapter 6

Was that some sort of joke? Did that Kuroko guy just… push him down on a bench?  
Himuro Tatsuya had to use all of his internal strength to hold himself back and not to tell that boy to piss off and get lost – didn't he think he has already ruined his life enough? However, he knew better. One should not start a fight like that, mainly on a day like this. So he just turned and said:

\- What are you doing here, and what do you want with me?

Only then it occurred to him. Was it a massage from Taiga? Nah… unlikely.  
Why would he send his own boyfriend to talk to him on Valentine's day?  
That made no sense at all…

The boy politely replied:  
\- Please, remain seated. I wish to speak with you.  
\- What about? Honestly, I am not in the mood today, so, if you can leave it for later…  
\- No, I am afraid it has to be now – the bluenette insisted.  
\- So, say it, then – I have my own business to mind…  
\- I came here to say I'm sorry for you and Kagami-kun.  
I fell in love with him very quickly, I could not avoid it. Also…  
\- Cut it – he interrupted the boy - I don't care about it anymore. Whatever you guys do, it has nothing to do with me. So, don't feel sorry. If he fell for you, then he never thought of me since he came back.  
\- That is not true – contradicted Kuroko – He resisted in the beginning…  
\- Well, not long enough. But honestly, I don't care, ok? Now it is too late.  
I have turned the page. Did it never occur to you that I might also have met somebody else?  
I did, and I love this person, more than I ever liked Taiga. So, if he hadn't broken up, I would have done so by now. Well, if you excuse me then, I am busy – he said, leaving Kuroko behind.

The boy somehow looked relieved that Himuro was doing fine, and left.  
Kagami would also like the news – he still liked his good friend, and wanted to see him happy and moving on. But Kuroko wondered. Could this new person be… Murasakibara?

-

Himuro still couldn't believe that Kuroko sought him out of pity. How pathetic!  
Did they really think he would be forever depressed and sad? Kagami thought too much of himself, if he thought he was that amazing and so unforgettable. Arrogant bastard!

\- Himuro-kun, Himuro-kun! – he heard Kuroko calling out to him, running.  
\- What the hell do you still want? – He said, losing his patience a little bit.  
\- I was wondering… is this new person you like Murasakibara-kun? – he asked.

Himuro blushed. So much that it was dead give away of the answer.  
(That somehow he finally admitted to himself during the talk with Kuroko).

\- No, of course not! – he said a bit too loud and desperately, not sounding convincing at all.  
\- I think you do like Murasakibara-kun – he said – you cannot hide it…

\- Ah, so, do you, Muro-chin?

Both boys looked surprised. They were so engaged in the conversation that none heard or saw the taller boy approaching (which should not be difficult to notice). And both were frozen in place. And Himuro never looked paler in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

After sometime, realizing that being silent was awkward after someone asked you a question, Himuro finally calmed down a bit, or at least enough to answer:

\- Atsushi! I… I am surprised you are here. I thought you might be meeting with Akashi today. I just saw him go by – wanna go after him? I think you can make it if…  
\- Stop it – he said, not loud, but he was serious. Dead serious. He meant it – And tell me if what Kuro-chin said is true. Do you love me?  
\- Well… don't get too worried about something you heard out of context. That…  
\- ANSWER ME – this time, he said louder. And his eyes had a mean shine. Like when he entered the zone. Or maybe, even scarier than that. Himuro just new he never saw Atsushi like that before.

After a long breath, he decided to tell him. The cat was out of the bag anyway.  
What was another disappointment, after an already bad love life?  
He probably was no match for that Akashi, neither in looks or ability in basketball.  
But better spit it out, get it over with and try to move on – try.  
He managed to get through Taiga, but Atsushi was… different. Totally different.  
He never felt like that towards anyone before. It was love at first sight.  
Something silly, that Himuro thought that never happened in real life – but it did.  
He loved him. They got along perfectly well, in sports and as friends.  
The only hope he had was that this would not affect their friendship, because even forgetting Atsushi and getting over him was out of question. He knew it. He could not make it this time.  
Murasakibara was the one and only he would ever want.

\- So…? – asked again the violet haired boy, getting impatient.  
\- Yes, it is true. I fell in love with you. I even… maybe… after giving you some of my chocolate… I was… going to… possibly… say something…  
\- But after Aka-chin wrote me, you got jealous, and then angry, and didn't – he finished, angrily.  
\- Well, what did you want me to do? If you still love him, if you guys wanna make it back together, if you guys are gonna be happy… just do it! I support!  
\- Oh, do you, now? – he replied, disbelieving the other – It doesn't sound like that.  
\- I will get over it. I promise. Just give me some time and…  
\- You know – he cut him again – Akashi did not write to meet me, or apologize, or to get back together. We broke up good. We have no feelings for each other anymore. He is just a spoiled bastard that will never see anyone as an equal to him. I hate that about him. So, no, there is no chance of that happening. Also, he has a new boyfriend at Rakuzan.  
\- … *Himuro silent, listening*  
\- He wrote me to send me what he thought it was gonna be "my only chocolate this Valentine's". He does that out of pity, because he can, not even because he cares. I eat because I like chocolates – but as I told you, I don't consider that "pity chocolate" a chocolate. It doesn't even count. It means nothing to me, it is just him playing a prank. He has too much free time and money.  
\- That is true – confirmed Kuroko.  
\- But he was around here – said Himuro – I saw him passing by, so I thought he came to see you!  
\- No, he did because he was going to his favorite café place in that avenue – he pointed – with his boyfriend.  
\- So…  
\- So, I am not with him again, and I don't like him anymore.  
\- This means… you are single?  
\- Yes. But you know… I like someone, too.  
Someone that I never thought could be my Valentine. Ever.  
But now… he is.

And after having said that, the taller boy kissed Himuro.  
Truly, madly, deeply. That was a kiss from a rose.

\- The End -

End notes:

1) This fic will continue xD I did not decide the name yet, but it will.  
I promise – and I want and need the continuation!

2) Murasakibara means "violet rose" in Japanese.  
Murasaki being violet, and bara, rose.  
That is where I got my inspiration from.

3) Yes. I do like songfics! 


End file.
